Ostatni uśmiech
by Wiktoria Debra
Summary: /Avaible only in Polish/ Na wojnie dawne wspomnienia wydają się nic nie znaczącymi błahostkami, a serce człowieka staje się jeszcze bardziej zatwardziałe. Ale czy istnieją bodźce, które sprawią, by kamienne serce Niemiec drgnęło?...


/Avaible only in Polish, sorry ; A ;/

- Doitsu, przecież jest dobrze! - Włochy rozradowany otrzepał swoje ubrania z mąki. Sypki, biały składnik rozsypał się po całej kuchni oraz pobrudził koszulę i spodnie Feliciano. Ludwig przymrużył swoje bladoniebieskie oczy, odruchowo przecierając skroń.  
- Italien... Znowu moja praca poszła na nic. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile trwało mi wyczyszczenie fug z brudu? - zapytał, bardziej retorycznie, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał surowo i ozięble. Jednak wybryki pociesznego chłopaka były na porządku dziennym , a za każdym razem reakcja na nie słabła i stawała się bardziej obojętna i pobłażliwa. Naturalna kolej rzeczy- Niemiec się stara i pracuje ciężko, a beztroski Włoch przez swoje gapiostwo psuje wszystko, żyjąc w nieświadomości co do swoich codziennych przewinień. A później robi maślane oczy i ma się wręcz idealnie. "Współpracy" tych dwóch narodowości nie można było nazwać symbiozą, na usta zaś cisnęły się określenia pokroju "pasożytnictwa".  
- Zaraz się tym zajmę, to tylko parę plam! Mała plamka nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziła, veee~! - klasnął parę razy w dłonie, po czym chwycił niezgrabnie za miotłę, szurając nią po podłodze - Trochę wody, chlup, siup i gotowe, Niemcy!  
Zrezygnowany blondyn pokiwał głową i nadal nieprzekonany rozglądnął się po kuchni. Jego czysty raj po raz kolejny został zniszczony, a w podłogowych kafelkach nie odbijały się już drewniane szafki i półki. Jedynie w wąskich, zakurzonych prześwitach, dojrzeć można było majaczące kształty. P-o-b-o-j-o-w-i-s-k-o. Nic dodać, nic ująć.  
- Tylko tym razem nie stłucz niczego, bo za jakiś czas skończą nam się talerze i miski. - obojętnie odwrócił się na pięcie, po czym wyszedł z kuchni, czując pewne wahanie w sercu. W końcu, jeśli znowu coś się rozbije, ostre kawałki szkła pokaleczą Włochom dłonie... A jeśli będzie miał szkiełka na dłoniach i spróbuje przetrzeć załzawione oczy, wtedy może nawet oślepnąć. I wszystko się zawali, jego brat, Romano, sam sobie nie poradzi, wspaniały kraj o bogatej kulturze upadnie, a inne narodowości ze strachu zaatakują Niemcy, by nie doprowadził ich krajów do ruiny... A to wszystko wina jednej, źle podjętej decyzji.  
- Dobrze Niem-...  
- Czekaj. - przerwał mu Ludwig, szybko chwytając za miotłę i ścierkę - Pomogę tobie, o ile nie będziesz marudził, gdy zrobię ziemniaki na obiad.  
Zaskoczony Feliciano rozpromienił się, klaszcząc energicznie w dłonie. Na zdziwione spojrzenie niebieskich oczu odpowiedział jedynie paroma niedbałymi kiwnięciami głowy i dwoma słowami:  
- Grazie Germania!

***

Kolejny strzał rozdarł brutalnie ciszę.  
Ludwig krążył nerwowo po gabinecie, coraz bardziej nieudolnie starając się zachować trzeźwość umysłu. Mijała już trzecia godzina, odkąd rozpoczęto atak na jego obóz. Pospiesznie rozłożony namiot miał stanowić serce i bazę matkę w całej operacji, nazwanej na szybko "Rettung". Operacji, która aktualnie zapowiadała się wielką klęską. Czując się coraz bardziej bezsilny, zrzucił z biurka misternie poukładane papiery.  
- Jak zwykle, coś mi musi wyjść NIE TAK! - wycedził przez zęby, uderzając pięścią o ścianę. Po raz kolejny jego płuca jakby ścisnęły się boleśnie z nerwów - Ygh!... - niewyraźnie zaskowytał, tłumiąc suchy kaszel. Zatoczył koło, z trudem opierając się o meble, kiedy ktoś otworzył drzwi. Para orzechowych oczu wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie z niepewnością i zatroskaniem.  
- Wszystko dobrze, dowódco Beilschmidt? - poważniejszy i bardziej chłodny niż zwykle głos przerwał uciążliwe milczenie. Mężczyzna nieznacznie uniósł brwi, poprawiając smętnie zwisający z czoła bandaż. Przekrwione białka oczy były wynikiem nieprzespanych z nerwów nocy i sporej dawki stresu - Czy mam wezwać doktora?  
- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Teraz nasi żołnierze potrzebują opieki medycznej, a my jesteśmy najmniej istotni. - odburknął, niezgrabnie opadając na krzesło, zrzucając przy tym kolejne rzeczy z biurka. Szybko zganił się w myślach za gburowate zachowanie i mówienie o sobie w liczbie mnogiej, przeprosiny pozostały jednak elementem zbędnym, jak zwykle.  
- Nie sądzę, dowódco Beilschmidt. - niewzruszona twarz Włocha posmutniała, a jego brwi ułożyły się w żałosne łuki, jak te, gdy ktoś zaczyna rozmawiać na ciężki dla niego temat - Brat szanownego dowódcy byłby bardzo zły wiedząc, że dowódca nie czuje się najlepiej.  
Feliciano przybliżył się do zapadłego w fotelu mężczyzny i niepewnie przeczesał dłonią jego rozrzucone w nieładzie włosy. Chłodna, poorana płytkimi zadrapaniami dłoń powoli wędrowała po głowie Niemiec, zjeżdżając mozolnie na policzek. Mimo faktu, że był to ręce człowieka ostatnio ciężko pracującego, ich dotyk pozostawał czuły i delikatny, a germańskie serce czując je, jakby drgało ze swego rodzaju radości.  
- Już zapomniałem, kiedy ostatni raz na mnie krzyczałeś... - rozmarzony uśmiech na moment wpłynął na jego twarz - Kiedy to było? Miesiąc, dwa...? A może rok?  
- Rok i trzy miesiące. Dzisiaj zaczyna się czwarty. - odezwał się Niemcy, sam na moment pozwalając sobie na zatopienie się we wspomnieniach. Dawniej krzyczał prawie codziennie na tego głupiutkiego chłopca, teraz traktował go jak dorosłego mężczyznę. "Dziecko dorosło i radzi sobie samo" - Od czasu, kiedy rozpętała się kolejna wojna. Czuję, że za szybko się nie skoń-...  
Strzał przerwał w trakcie zdanie Niemcy, a ten jedynie zacisnął pięści. Kolejny strzał przypomniał mu o wojennej zawierusze panującej tuż za oknem.  
- Panie Niemcy... Ja się tym zajmę. - Włoch zerwał się z miejsca i nie czekając na pozwolenie, wyszedł z namiotu. Niebieskie oczu zasnuła mgła, a ich wzrok spoczął na ścianie, zza której dobiegały złowrogie wojennej strzelaniny.

***

- P-panie Beilschmidt!...  
Niemcy przeładowywał swoją broń i z pewną obojętnością spojrzał na żołnierza. Nie raczył nawet pytać kogoś tak niskiej rangi o cokolwiek- jedynie uniósł swoją brew.  
- ON... L-leży u doktora...  
Te słowa zabolały gorzej niż jakikolwiek pocisk, wbijający się w człowiecze ciało. Nie potrzebował więcej. Jeden bodziec szarpnął nim w stronę pseudo-szpitala. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, czy pobrudzi swoje buty, biegnąc przez kałuże, czy zmoczy swój płaszcz w deszczu, czy może uderzy się o coś przypadkowo. Szybki, nie równy oddech był szczytem możliwości, bowiem mężczyzna nie potrafił nabierać powietrza do płuc spokojniej i bardziej miarowo. Wszystkie myśli i słowa, które chciałby wykrzyczeć i wyrzucić z siebie, kołatały się w jego głowie. Ale nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Jego świat z sekundy na sekundę zawalał się jak domek z piasku, rozrzucanego przez kapryśne podmuchy wiatru.  
- Feliciano... - zdołał wyszeptać w przerwie od ciężkiego dyszenia i wiedząc, że nic więcej mu nie pozostało, iście wleciał do namiotu, gdzie doktor opatrywał rannych. A tam właśnie leżał ON. Poszarpany mundur pokrywały liczne plamy skrzepłej krwi, a w miejscach dziur można było zauważyć głębokie rany na ciele mężczyzny. Włoch oddychał powoli i płytko. Oczy delikatnie zaciskał, jakby nie chcąc spojrzeć na siebie w tak okropnym stanie. Między oddechami pojawiały się coraz większe odstępy czasowe. Na skrzypnięcie piasku pod butami Ludwiga, od razu otworzył szeroko oczy. Blondyn ostrożnie podszedł do niego i z pewnym przestrachem odważył się popatrzeć na jego twarz, teraz bladą i pokrytą licznymi szramami. Ale nie wiadomo dlaczego, najboleśniejszy był właśnie uśmiech na tej twarzyczce.  
- I-Italien... - zaczął niepewnie, powoli przybliżając drżącą dłoń do poranionego policzka. Gdy nieśmiało musnął go opuszkami palców, zorientował się, że Włochy jest... Zimny. Jego ciało nie było już tak ciepłe jak dawniej. Wtedy to zatwardziałe germańskie serce pękło. Jego szkliste oczy przesłoniła bariera gorących łez, które raz po raz skapywały na szyję i pognieciony kołnierzyk rannego. Para brązowych oczu wpatrywała się w niego uparcie, starając się napełnić go nadzieją, a ta sama, jak niegdyś, dłoń o czułym i ciepłym dotyku powędrowała powolutku na jego ramię.  
- Doitsu. Przecież jest dobrze. - wyszeptał, przymrużając swoje oczy, podczas gdy jego usta ułożyły się w ciepły uśmiech - To tylko parę ranek. Małe ranki nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziły. - jego głos z minuty na minutę stawał się coraz bardziej żałosny.  
- Czekaj...  
- Gracie Germania. - wyszeptał i z tym samym, ciepłym uśmiechem, zamknął oczy i zastygł na wieki.

Koniec.


End file.
